piaprostudiolyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
Piapro Studio Lyrics Wiki:Song Article Guideline
This article uses material from the "Vocaloid Wiki:Song Article Guideline" article on the Vocaloid Wiki at Fandom and the "Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki:Song Article Guideline" on the Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki at Fandom and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. This article is a guideline for making (song) pages on Piapro Studio Lyrics Wiki. Please consult this article before making any pages. This wiki should only contain songs made with Piapro Studio. As Piapro Studio is set to release in 2020, any song made before that (which is not a demo song) cannot be a Piapro Studio song and as such should not be added here. Furthermore, songs that are released after 2020 but are made without using the Piapro Studio version of Crypton characters should also not be posted here. Layout / Template Here is the basic layout of a song page. Feel free to copy and paste it if you are making a new article. Japanese = Lyrics External Links *[ Link name] Category:Original songs Category:Japanese original songs Category: songs Category: songs list |-| English = Lyrics External Links *[ Link name] Category:Original songs Category:English original songs Category: songs Category: songs list |-| Chinese = Lyrics External Links *[ Link name] Category:Original songs Category:Mandarin original songs Category: songs Category: songs list About song titles Songs with titles in Latin alphabets keep their name for articles. Songs with titles in non-Latin alphabets or scripts should have the original title first, followed by the romanization in parentheses. * 作曲するならいまのうち！ → 作曲するならいまのうち！ (Sakkyokusuru nara Ima no Uchi!) Words of foreign origin are kept in the original language in the romanization. These words are usually from English, but French, Spanish and German ones are not uncommon either. * ドーナツホール → ドーナツホール (Donut Hole) If two songs have the same title, the article should have the original title first, followed by a slash and then the producer name. If one wants to add a song the same name as another song already present on the wiki, then the new page should follow the "TITLE/PRODUCER" format and the old page should be renamed to the "TITLE/PRODUCER" format. In case the old page is actually a redirect and not a song page, the redirect should be turned into the new song page. So the new song page should not follow the "TITLE/PRODUCER" format, and the old song page (not the redirect, but the page the redirect led to) should not be renamed, either. In all of these scenarios, both articles should be added to a disambiguation page. If a disambiguation page with the name of the song is not yet created, one should be made. * Memory/Apple-P and Memory/Circus-P → Memory (disambiguation) Some songs have titles that begin with a lowercase letter. When trying to make a page for those songs, Wiki will automatically make the first letter uppercase. To make sure that the title is displayed correctly on the page, the DISPLAYTITLE template should be added: Example: This should result in a page with a lower case title. This template also works for other song titles which cannot be displayed correctly due to the Wiki titling system. About the song box The song box is a template that summarizes the basic information of a song. *'image': This is where you put a photo / image which represents the song. When a song doesn't have an image that represents the song specifically (which often happens on piapro), you can use either the boxart or the "no image" art from piapro. A detailed guide on how to upload images can be found here. *'songtitle': The original title of the song, the romanization and (if there is one) the English translation. *'color': The color of: Original Upload Date, Singer, Producer(s), Views and Links. See the page for help with the hex codes. *'original upload date': This is where you put the original upload date of the song. That is, the upload date of the upload by the original author (so not the date a reprint was uploaded). If the original upload date is not available, put "N/A" instead of the upload date here. If the song is only available on an album, put the date the album was released as the upload date and state that it is the release date of the album. *'singer': The "singer" section is where you should put the singers. *'producer': The persons who worked on the song. These persons can be, for example, the composer, the lyricist and the illustrator. The producer's name can link to *#a redirect to a song list category for the producer, e.g., [[]]; or *#if the producer's name clashes with the name of a another page, a direct link to the song list category, e.g., Category: songs list; or *#(optional) if there is no song list category, another site, such as Vocaloid Wiki or VocaDB, with information about the producer. *'link': The link to the original video(s). **If the song is only available on an album, do not put a link here. Put "N/A" instead. **If the song is a reprint and not an official upload, this should be indicated by placing (reprint) after the link. This will result in (reprint). **If the song has been deleted, the link to the upload by the author (if available) should be added, but marked as deleted by placing (deleted) or (removed) after it. **If a video has accurate English subtitles, add (subbed) for an original video, or (reprint, subbed) for a reprint. **If a video has been created automatically by YouTube, place (autogenerated by YT) after the link. **Take care not to add links to unlicensed reprints of album-only songs. **Bandcamp links can also be included in this section. About the Lyrics The lyrics section is where you put the lyrics of the song. If lyrics are not written in the Latin alphabet, adding the romanization of the lyrics is necessary. However, many online "Japanese to romanization" converters are inaccurate and don't agree with the lyrics that are sung. Therefore it is important to proofread what you get. Many sets of kanji can have multiple readings and meanings. * 見物 kenbutsu means "sightseeing" and 見物 mimono means "spectacle". * 空 sora means "sky" and 空 kara ''or kuu'' means "empty/emptiness". * 君 as an honorific is kun and 君 as a pronoun is kimi. * 二人 is rarely ni nin. * 何か is pronounced as either nanika or nanka, and 何も nanimo or nanmo. Because machine translators cannot read the context, they can't make the correct choice. In addition, many compound words are affected by rendaku or consonant change which machine translations often neglect. * 顔 kao (face) becomes gao when following another word. 泣き顔 naki+kao (crying face) becomes naki'g'ao Mandarin to pinyin converters tend to be more accurate, but it is worth nothing that 誰／谁 is typically sung as shéi, and not shuí. Some names may be romanized improperly too (luò tiān yī instead of Luò Tiānyī). * 都 dōu means "all", "even" or "already", and 都 dū means "city". * 重 zhòng means "heavy", and 重 chóng means "again". Language and Romanization Simply copy paste the original lyrics and the romanization to the space provided. * The original language always comes first * After that comes the romanization, under the original lyrics * Line breaks are created by adding a row with * To quickly merge lyrics into a table, you can use Nefere's merger (mirror) or Xuanmien's merger. If you have done this, the page should look like: Language, Romanization and Translation The same as above, but now with three cells. * Keep in mind that not all fan translations are accepted on this wiki. Please check the Translation Guidelines over on Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki before adding a translation. * Do not forget to credit the translator on the bottom of the Lyrics section. Use the template for this. * Translyrics (the lyrics of the song translated in a way that you can still sing it to the original melody) are not acceptable translations. * A translation should only be called official when the producer themselves made the translation or it was otherwise directly approved by the producer. CC translations added by anyone other than the producer do not count as official translations. * If an official translation is available, please signify this by putting where Translation would normally be placed. The page will automatically be sorted into the corresponding category. * CC translations on YouTube videos are not sufficiently guaranteed to be accurate translations. Please do not copy them to the wiki unless it's verified that it is a reliable translation. * We currently only have a list of reliable translators for Japanese to English translations. When adding translations for a song in a language other than Japanese, please add the template below the translator's name. The language can be specified by replacing in with the desired language. When the translation has been checked by a native speaker, the template can be removed. Pages with this template will be automatically sorted into the corresponding category. The page should now look like: English translation by Damesukekun English language lyrics If you are creating a page for an English song, you can use the template instead of the table. Note that songs with languages that do have the same alphabet as English (examples: Spanish, French) should still be put in a table, since a translation (if available) should be added. Singing it's silent song of misery A monster lies trapped in its own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant It lets out a plea Why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster It never sees us It despises us Lying so useless, we start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!" This should result in: Singing it's silent song of misery A monster lies trapped in its own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant It lets out a plea Why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster It never sees us It despises us Lying so useless, we start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!" Identifying sung parts It is sometimes useful to use colored text to identify which vocalist is singing which parts of the lyrics. In this case, place a table immediately before the lyrics to indicate the color associated with each vocalist. The style of table most frequently used on this wiki is as follows: and are the colors used in the infobox, which gives the page a unified appearance. , , etc. are the colors used in the lyrics for each vocalist. Colors can be entered as names (e.g., "red") or as hex codes (e.g., "#FF0000"). If some parts are sung by all vocalists, it is customary to leave them in the normal text color with a table entry "both" (for duets) or "all" (for more than two singers). For example, if a song featuring Kagamine Rin and Len has infobox colors color = #996600; color:#ffcc66 with "darkorange" used for Rin's lines and "sienna" for Len's, then the following table can be used: It will appear like this: To color the lyrics, either style="color:;" or can be used. The codes are used in different ways: style="color:;" should be placed above the cell (i.e. right behind |-), while should be placed before the text. Examples are given below: Both of these examples will result in: Warnings Sometimes song videos contain visual patterns that can trigger seizures, and a warning is necessary. To add a warning to the page, you can use the following code: Which will result in: In some cases, songs might hint at something explicit. If this is the case, please add the following warning: Which should result in: If the songs clearly talks about explicit subjects or contains shocking images, please add the following warning: Which will result in: These warnings should be placed at the top of the page. Please do notice that a song cannot have questionable and explicit lyrics and themes at the same time. Extremely Explicit Lyrics and Censoring As Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki is hosted by fandom, it has to follow the fandom Terms of Use. Because of this extermely explicit lyrics sometimes have to be removed or censored. If only a part of the lyrics is censored, a notice template should be added above the lyrics: Which will result in: If all the lyrics need to be removed, the following template should be placed where the lyrics would normally be: Which will result in: Translator Licenses Sometimes a translator has a different license on their translations than the one the wiki uses. If this is the case, the Translator License template should be used: To use the template correctly, the first value (1) should be the translator's name. The second value (2) should be the webpage on which the license is written down. The third value (3) is optional, and is used to specify whose website it is (his/her/their) and what kind of website it is (blog/tumblr/wordpress/etc.). If this value is not added, the template will display "their website". The template should be placed directly below the "lyrics" headline, but before the lyrics themselves. For example: Lyrics Below is a list of translators with different licenses than the one this wiki uses. If a translator is missing, please add it to this list. Do keep in mind that it should be an accepted translator. *a bunny's translations *aWhimsicalStar☆ *BambooXZX *Bluepenguin/EJ Translations *Kazabana *Len's Lyrics *Magenetra *Matchakame *PeanutSub *Pricecheck Translations *Releska (see Using Translations) *TsunaguSubs Pre-made templates: * * * * * * * * * * * * About the External Links The external links section lists relevant links to the song. Examples of links that can be put here are: *Links to the song's website or webpage, official uploads of illustrations used in the video, relevant entries from the author's blog, and the like. *Links to entries of the song on other wikis and databases, for example Vocaloid Wiki, 初音ミクwiki, VocaDB, Niconico Pedia and Pixiv Encylopedia. *Links to webpages with the lyrics of the song, for example animelyrics. *Links to off-vocals, karaoke versions, sheet music, official MP3 downloads and what not. But ABSOLUTELY NO linking to illegal MP3 downloads is allowed. If the song is available on an album, links to purchase sites and album crossfades can be added too. Covers The main priority of this wiki is presenting original songs. To make sure that cover songs will never take the focus on original songs away, a cover song should meet at least one of the criteria below to be allowed a page on this wiki. Note that "cover songs" in this context means covers of non-Piapro Studio songs. * The cover song in question has over 1,000,000 views on the official upload by the author of the cover. * The cover song in question is a self-cover. * The cover song was featured in a game featuring Piapro Studio Voicebanks which was approved by the Crypton Future Media Inc.. * The cover song is a demo song. * The cover song is a remix of a soundtrack, to which the author of the cover added their own lyrics. Please note that a song with an original melody of which the lyrics are a pre-existing poem or other form of writing can be added as an original song. Categorizing All song pages on this wiki must be in a category. These are the the categories that every song page should have. Category:Original songs Category: original songs Category: songs Which producer category should be added depends on what the role of the producer in the making of the song. * If the producer worked on the composition, arrangement, or melody of the song, add the category. * If the producer worked on the lyrics of the song (including official translations), add the category. * If the producer worked on the illustration, character design, video, or similar, add the category. * If the producer worked on any other aspect of the song, add the category (for example tuning, mixing, mastering). * Only if the producer did the whole song by themselves with no help, should the category be added. Unlike Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki, this wiki only adds a category when a page does have a translation. As these categories are added by associated templates, no translations-related categories should have to be added manually. If the song features more singers, some of these categories may need to be added. Category:Duet songs Category:Trio songs Category:Group rendition songs If the song can only be obtained by purchasing or downloading an album, the Album Only category should be added. If the song is a cover song of a non-VOCALOID song, the Cover Songs category should be added instead of the original songs category. After the page is done Try making redirects. This way your page will be easier to find. Making a redirect can easily be done by making a page for the romanized or English title, and then adding the following template. #REDIRECT [[]] When the page has the same or a similar title to other pages, please check if there is a disambiguation for this title. If it is present, please add it to the disambiguation using the format below. , a song by featuring . When there is no existing disambiguation and two songs have the same name, please try to make one yourself using the layout below. The names of the producers should be in alphabetical order. Remember that the disambiguation page title should be suffixed with "(disambiguation)" to distinguish it from normal song articles. '' may refer to: *, a song by featuring . *, a song by featuring . About Categories Sometimes a producer doesn't have a category on the wiki yet. If this is the case, please make a category following the instructions below. Do keep in mind that the producer should have a song page first, to avoid empty categories. Making New Categories The easiest way to create a new category is to label a song with the category first, and then let Wikia help you create it. #Label the song with the category in one of the following ways: #*in source mode, add a line for the category as detailed above, i.e.., "Category:"; or #*in classic editor mode, add it via the "Categories" column on the right; or #*after the song is created, click on the "Add category" button near the bottom of the page, add it there, and click "Save". #Once the song page is saved, a red link to the category should appear in the list of categories at the bottom of the page. Click on that link, and Fandom will automatically take you to a page for creating the category. Enter the contents of the category page as explained below and click "Save page". Layout of Producer Categories Producer should have one main category, and if applicable at most four subcategories. Furthermore, a producer category should only be made when the producer has at least two songs on this wiki. *The main category should contain all the relevant information on the producer (names, profile, etc.). It should at least contain "This is a list of original songs produced by the producer: NAME (other names)", with any other names that they might use. While adding more information is encouraged, it is not necessary. It should also have the "Producer song lists" category. If the producer has used VOCALOID in the past, add the template. *The PRODUCER songs list/Music category should only contain "This is a list of songs where PRODUCER NAME worked on the composition, arrangement, or the melody of the song.". This category is meant to be a sub category, and as such should only have the category . *The PRODUCER songs list/Lyrics category should only contain "This is a list of songs where PRODUCER NAME worked on the lyrics or the official translation of the song.". This category is meant to be a sub category, and as such should only have the category . *The PRODUCER songs list/Video category should only contain "This is a list of songs where PRODUCER NAME worked on the visuals (illustration, video, etc.) of the song.". This category is meant to be a sub category, and as such should only have the category . *The PRODUCER songs list/Other category should only contain "This is a list of songs where the PRODUCER NAME worked on other parts of the song, which are not directly related to the music, lyrics, or video, where at least one other part of the song was made by a different producer. This category is meant to be a sub category, and as such should only have the category . Category:Help